Draconic dictionary
A list of words in Draconic, the language of dragons. A ; achthend : food ; achuak : green; pronounced ashuak in Tymantheran dialect ; achuakosj : "wyrmling green", an insult toward green dragons. ; aesthyr : female ; aithyas : Tymantheran dialect: shit ; arcaniss : magic ; arcath : spellscale ; arux : valley; pronounced arush in Tymantheran dialect. ; ar(i)- : genitive prefix: my, of mine, of -ir (suffix) in Tymantheran dialect. ; aryte : war ; arytiss : warrior ; athear : noun: celestial ; aujir : bronze ; aurix : gold ; aussir : white ; austrat : to fly ; axun: yes; pronounced akison in Tymantheran dialect. B ; baeshra : animal ; baka : military rank : private ; barb : military rank : leader or high knight ; bejik : savior of ; bensvelk : good; pronounced bensvenk in Tymantheran dialect. C ; caesin : forest ; caex : sword ; charir : red ; chaorkartel : tavern ; charchuka : a root ; chmertehoschta : a Thymari sedative ; clax : take D ; darastrix : dragon ; darastrixethe : dragonblood ; darasv : half-dragon ; darss : draconic creature ; dartak : to hate ; djerad : Tymantheran dialect: clanhold ; dokaal : "two-leggers", a generic term for humanoids. ; durah : to bribe E ; earenk : tomorrow ; edar : earth ; er- (ethe-) : possessive prefix: my (used for relationships) ; ekess : prep. : to ; eorikc : year ; erekess : prep. : through F ; faessi : coward ; faestir : serve ; farang : military rank : sergeant ; farothai : griddled bread ; fintir : slayer of ; frahr : breathe ; frahraek : breath weapon G ; garurt : axe ; geth : quest ; gethrisj : prep.: to go ; ghent : prep.: after ; ghik : orc ; ghontix : ogre ; ghoros : prep.: before ; gix : claw ; gixustrat : to disembowel ; grovisv : wood H ; haurach : fate; pronounced chaubask in Tymantheran dialect ; hengot : military rank : corporal ; henich : lit. unhatched, rotten egg; more commonly translated as bastard. Pronounced henish in Tymantheran dialect. ; hesjing : water ; hurthi : fortress I ; -i : suffix: can be plural or diminutive ; -ia : suffix: place name suffix ; iejir : blood ; ierikc : century ; ihk : prep.: for ; ioth : holy ; ir : one ; irisv : heal ; irlym : adj. and noun: enemy ; irthir : knowledge ; irthiski : lit. little secret; more commonly translated as "baby" (in a romantic connotation) ; irthos : secret ; isk : star ; ixen : fire J ; jhank : hammer K ; kaegro : undead ; karif : far ; karshoj : Tymantheran dialect: F-bomb. Adj. : karshoji ; kear : day ; kepesk : storm ; kethend : gem ; kiskartchi : an acquired taste ; kosjmyrni : Tymantheran dialect: lit. Mother's child. As in raising a child of another person. ; korth : danger ; koshqal : Tymantheran dialect: dowry ; kosj : small ; kosjth : shrink ; kothar : demon ; kuhri : river ; kurik : slaughter L ; laraek : weapon ; lauth : few ; legatus : military rank : general ; leirith : near ; levethix : wizard pronounced lefanthish in Tymantheran dialect ; levex : enchanted ; lex : word ; lexi : speaker ; litrix : armor ; loex : dead ; loerchik : pain ; loreat : to die ; lorsvek : prophecy ; lovac : the head servant of a taaldarax M ; maekrix : leader (as in ruler) ; majak : to give ; malsvir : adj.: evil ; martivir : peace ; pronounced martifyr in Tymantheran dialect ; maurg : to breed ; miirik : song ; molik : skin (hide) ; morikar : military rank : lieutenant ; mrith : with ; munth : normal ; munthrek : human; pronounced maunthrek in Tymantheran dialect N ; nannan : moon ; nar viraka : you're welcome ; nychaki : a plant native to Tymanther ; ner : spear ; noach : wealth ; noachi : lit. little treasure; more commonly translated as "my dear" ; nurh : ugly ; nurthul : unfashionable O ; ocuir : to see ; okarthel : home ; ominak : name ; onureth : under ; oposs : rain ; orn : silver ; ossalur : travel ; osvith : to flee; pronounced oshvith in Tymantheran dialect ; oth : tooth ; othokent : smart P ; panjar : a distinctive spice from Tymanther used in sauces ; persvek : in ; petisse : kobold ; pok : stop ; pothoc : stupid; pronounced pothac in Tymantheran dialect ; pothachi : Tymantheran dialect: dummy. ; potvych : to forgive Q ; qal : Tymantheran dialect: a bride/groom ; qallim : Tymantheran dialect: a marriage agreement R ; rach : copper ; rasvim : treasure ; rauhiss : halfling ; renthisj : to speak ; rhyaex : meat ; rhyisj : bleed ; rhyvos : cow S ; sauriv : eye ; shafaer : prep.: on ; shar : conj.: but ; shuk-qalli : Tymantheran dialect: a potential bride/groom ; sjach : shadow ; sjashukri : Tymantheran dialect: subtler, trickier ; sjek : conj.: if ; sjerit : yet ; sjir : scroll ; ssearth : prolong ; ssej : silent ; ssifisv : to rest ; ssissth : ruler ; sthyr : male ; strix : invigorate ; strixiki : dragonborn ; sukriya : thanks, thank you ; sunathaer : cleric ; sveargith : bravery ; svent : arrow; to kill ; sverak : darkvision ; svern : prep.: above T ; taaldarax : a player of the xorvintaal ; talsch : a resin from the nychaki plant ; ternesj : stone ; terunt : gnome ; thadarsh : pillage ; thaenar : military rank : major ; thrae : air ; thric : no; pronounced thrik in Tymantheran dialect ; thrikominaki: Tymantheran dialect: lit. nameless; more commonly translated as clanless. Used as an epithet by dragonborn expelled from their clans. ; throden : many ; thul : fashionable ; thur : nor ; thurgix : crippled; pronounced thurgiesh in Tymantheran dialect ; thurirl : friend; friendly ; thurkear : night ; tiamash : Tymantheran dialect: lit. like Tiamat; more commonly translated as asshole. ; tiathar : spawn of Tiamat ; tibur : born as ; toovir : adventurer ; troth : protect ; throtominarr : to improve; to build on what your ancestor had done and pay honor to them by improving their work. ; tundar : dwarf ; tuor : want ; turalisj : big ; turalisjth : expand ; turasjir : book ; türkhaari : a sort of pickle made from gourds, pepper, charchuka root, lemon, and herbs and spices U ; ukris : talk ; uljar : blue ; Umbraxakar : shadowborn ; unsinti : prep.: beside ; urathear : deity ; usk : iron ; usv : conj.: or ; ux : platinum ; ux Bahamuti : dragonborn of Bahamut V ; vaecaesin : elf ; vaeri : dance; to dance ; vaess : arrow ; vaex : bow (weapon) ; valeij : to bleed ; valignat : to burn ; vargach : battle ; vargus : military rank : captain ; vayemniri : Tymantheran dialect: lit. Ash-Marked Ones. Is how Tymantheran dragonborn refer to themselves. ; versel : powerful ; versvesh : strong ; veschik : replenish ; verthicha : mountain; pronounced verthisa in Tymantheran dialect ; veth(i)- : possessive prefix: my (used for items owned) ; vhir : prep.: below ; vignar : ash; pronounced vayem in Tymantheran dialect ; virlym : thief ; vivex : victory pronounced vivesh in Tymantheran dialect ; vor : learn ; vorastrix : sorcerer ; vorel : beautiful ; vorellim : you are beautiful ; vrak : child ; vur : conj.: and ; vutha : black ; vyth : steel W ; waere : cave ; waeth : bag ; wux : pron. : you X ; xorvintaal : the Great Game Y ; ya : pron. : I ; yochit : salad ; yrev : yellow ; yrisfexirji : a traditional Thymari medicine for hangovers ; yth : we Z ; zara : prep.: behind ; zyak : conj. : so Appendix See Also * ''Dragon'' #284, "Dragontongue: A Draconic Language Primer," by Sean K. Reynolds * Races of the Dragon, Appendix: The Draconic Language External Links * http://www.fantasist.net/draconic.shtml * http://slushlush.com/2013/04/a-draconic-primer/ * http://slushlush.com/2015/10/lonely-planet-vayemniri-or-more-draconic-for-you/ References Category:Dictionaries